b_nastyfandomcom-20200214-history
How Long
How Long is a song off B-Nasty's album "The End of the Beginning". lyrics B-Nasty Let's get this shit like we do it B-Nasty I said, how long 'til a motherfucker gone ride? How long I said, how long 'til a motherfucker gone die? How long How long 'til a motherfucker gone fly? How long How long How long 1: B-Nasty I said listen, one more time Coming through these streets like it’s one more time Got these bad bitches like it one more time Fuckin' with this track like it’s my time Man, you ain’t really fucking with my team like that Bring it back like the homie just got that Who know, we know, you know We be playing with this shit like its Uno Man you don’t really do what I do so here we go These rappers be talking like they in the studio That’s really rude of y'all That’s why we studio 'til we in QV2 Talking to the homie like yeah me too I’m like nah, who the fuck you are you? You not really the homie you just someone new There he go, there he go again I flow way harder than your other other man Just another another jam Go out and buy another another one fam Oh damn, did he fuck up the plan, I think so 'cause I’m on my grind you getting wrinkles We hitting pinnacles You fuckin' with me, I ain’t fuckin' with you That’s how we do So I’m asking how long until we ball How long until I roll How long until a motherfucker go, no You ain’t really know, you ain’t really do this shit for show Oh god, stop playin', stop playin', witcha boy I’m about to get to the sprayin' And if I get to the sprayin', they all prayin' Let the haters hate all day We be up in this bitch all day, always B-Nasty (DaveWave) I said, how long 'til a motherfucker gone ride? How long I said, how long 'til a motherfucker gone die? How long How long 'til a motherfucker gone fly? How long (How long) How long (How long) How long (How long) 2: DaveWave Uh, we on the phone, like Adele Hello, hello, we just got a deal Fuck you when your feelings like I don't care A lot a bitches out here actin' real But I don't care, I spit the truth My n****s out here now they actin' wild I know my n****s real yeah we ride or die Say my name DaveWave now that's a crime All these lawsuits, now who next Ya momma would be proud see you with a star You busy touring thinkin' bout it tomorrow The case couldn't state no convinct Like OJ, shout out to my brother Akon with Konvinct Murder was the case, breaking outta these bars Ya rappers dead to me, I don't have ta be Half the man I be, see you wanna be No capacity, to be me Uh, R.T.T 'til I R.I.P D.R.P 'til I R.I.P N****s out here, asking for the recipe At the same time that they judging Raising all the flags like a referee Ask about the guideline, that's a sideline Not everyone was born for this limelight The cameras too bright for a n**** The shadows too dark for a n**** How long does it take n**** How long do I gotta do it right B-Nasty I said, how long 'til a motherfucker gone ride? How long I said, how long 'til a motherfucker gone die? How long How long 'til a motherfucker gone fly? How long How long How long Category:Songs